Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks
Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks is the primary setting of The Elementalists series. Background It is first accessed by Your Character when they went through the bathroom mirror in your suite at Hartfeld University. Your Character, upon his/her arrival at the college calls the view a picturesque collection of cozy looking buildings with steeped roofs, a manicure lawn, and an ostentatious statue out front. The carved marble figure is revealed by Griffin in Book 1, Chapter 1 to be a security system, which is set to vaporize any attuneless intruders. The aforementioned marble figure moves around as it appears to be monitoring everyone that is coming and going from the college. Zephyr tells Your Character that classes officially start after the freshmen have been placed and the class schedule is then handed out after the Attunement Placement exam. The sport they play is called Thief, for which Griffin, a sophomore is known as a thief champion. The college's mascot is mentioned to be the Dryxmars. However, Beckett reveals to your character in Book 1, Chapter 4 that until 1916, the university's mascot was the ouroboros, a snake-like creature eating its own tail. But in the aforementioned year Dean Greygarden Waithe changed it to the Dryxmars, who is more elephant like to give it a bit more color. The Dryxmars Thief team according to Griffin in Book 1, chapter 5 is second to none. It is also a three time league champion; the most recent win being the year before when he was a freshman. He also revealed to Your Character while trying to recruit him/her into the Thief team that familiars can be used in matches. In addition, he went onto explain that thief is a way more fun version of capture the flag because the stadium shift from one version to another. So in a rainforest version for example, Earth and Wood att would have the advantage, but metal atts would be at a disadvantage. In Book 1, Chapter 7, Beckett tells Your Character that the college has been around for over three centuries. Then in Book 1, Chapter 11, Atlas tells Your Character that the college uses sentries, which act like Attuneless video cameras. Griffin even remarks in the same chapter how the sentries see everything that goes on Penderghast. The R.A. of the residence hall that Your Character, Beckett and Shreya are in reveals that the portrait that hangs in one of the walls is of Celestina Qu'itvitsits, and has been hanging here all semester. In Book 1, Chapter 13, Beckett reveals to Your Character that there is a mermaid colony living in the lake that Your Character came out of in Book 1, Chapter 1. It is also revealed in this Chapter that the local made a treaty with Penderghast's founder. They were promised a safe haven in exchange for assistance with underwater research. In Book 2, Chapter 1, Beckett tells the rest of the Pend Pals that if one looks to the right, the torches along the walls of one of the halls their burn with Montague's Inferno. It is a type of tricky Fire magick infused with Water. Later, Beckett tells you that Penderghast is the top Magickal institution of learning in North America. In Book 2, Chapter 9 Kane mentioned that Desmond Penderghast, the founder, established Penderghast in 1693 as a safe haven for persecuted Attuned during the Salem Witch Trials. In Book 2, Chapter 14 during the year 1695, Desmond Penderghast won a duel against the evil Ferdinand Fitzpatrick, who opposed the principles of Penderghast. Moreover, in the same chapter Your Character finds out that the place of the bloody duel that took place atop a hill, eventually became the practice room for Sun-Attuned students. Known Students *Your Character (The Elementalists) (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Beckett Harrington (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Shreya Mistry (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Griffin Langley (Junior as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Zeph Hernandez (Sophomore as of Book 2, Ch. 1) *Everett Merkseyer *Amy Stevenson *Ward *Hayley *Aster D'Yew (As of Book 1, Ch. 19) *Atlas Ernhardt (As of Book 1, Ch. 19) *Cablash Singh (alumni) *Mario Bautista (alumni) Staff & Workers *Dean Elise Goeffe (Formerly; deceased) *Professor Kontos (Natural Sciences Instructor) *Professor Englund (Spellwork 1A & 1B Instructor) *Evelyn Swan (Sun & Moon att Instructor, Dean; as of Bk.1, Ch.19) *Katrina Harrington (Instructor as of Book 2, Ch. 2) *R.A. *Mr. Korningshwip (Librarian) *Dean Greygarden Waithe (Formerly) *Chef Gillespe Saint Montraire (occasional caterer) *Professor Tripton (Metal att Instructor) *Professor Tianbao Yin (Metal att Instructor; formerly) *Professor Rashid (Air att Instructor) *Professor Minch Facilities *Main Quad *Hall of Mirrors *Dining Hall *Reception *Elise Goeffe's Office *Professor Kontos' Green House *Dean Swan's Office *Foyer *Lost/Confiscated Items Room *Various Classrooms & Dorm Rooms *Residence Halls *Library **Restricted Section *Art Gallery *Thief Stadium *Hallways *Secret Passageways *The Roost *Sun Att Practice Room *Penn Square **Maison D'Yew **Fae Rose Garden **Cafe Sirene **Apothecary Shop **Eyrie Palace off of Bellington Road *Woods Area **Wood Nymph Forest **Wood Nymph Grove *Mirror Dimension (access restricted to Dean Goeffe's and Professor Swan's offices) *Bridge *Laboratory *Lake Tempetua (with a Merfolk Colony) **Guppie Garden **Secret Merfolk Cove *Katrina's Classroom *Study for High Achieving Students *Cablash Singh's Secret Hideout *Archery Field *Observatory *Secret Training Temple (Used by Atlas & Your Character) *Adaire Botanical Gardens *Blood-Att Classroom (Formerly and currently restricted) *Guest Wing **Accompanying Bathroom Gallery Places Penderghast.gif|Front of the School Penderghast Foyer.png|Foyer PenderghastHallway.png|Hallway LostandConfiscatedItemsRoom.png|Lost & Confiscated Items Room (Normal) StarshowinTheElementalistsLostandConfiscatedRoom.gif|Lost & Confiscated Items Room Surrounded in Stars TE Hall of Mirrors.png|Hall of Mirrors Penderghast Double Doors.png|Cafeteria Doors Penderghast Cafeteria.jpg|Cafeteria TE Residence Halls lounge area.jpg|Residence Halls lounge area MagicalDooratPenderghast.gif|Magickal Door (Animated gif form) PennSquare.png|Penn Square PenderghastGreenHouse.png|Greenhouse ProfessorKontosDeskAreainGreenHouse.jpg|Professor Kontos' Desk PenderghastCollegeLivingRoomArea.jpg|Living Room Area in Residence Halls MC'sDormRoom.png|Your Character's Dorm Room Mc'sDeskinPenderghastDormRoom.png|Your Character's Desk in their Dorm Room TE Spellwork and History of Spells Classroom.png|Spellwork and History of Spells Classroom TE Dean Goeffe's Office.jpg|Dean Goeffe's Office Penderghast Library.png|Library Penderghast Art Gallery.png|Art Gallery LibraryArchivesTE.png|Archives Room ProfessorSwan'soffice.png|Professor Swan's Office SunAttpracticeRoom.png|Sun Att Practice Room TE MC's bathroom at Penderghast.jpg|MC's bathroom MirrorMCsendsamessage.png|Mirror in MC's room with cryptic message RegularThiefStadiumlookinTE.png|Thief Stadium (regular version) RainforestversionofThief.png|Thief Stadium (Rain forest version) RainforestwithpondversionofThieffield.png|Thief Stadium (Rainforest w/ pond version) Thief Stadium - Murky Lake Version.png|Thief Stadium (Murky Lake version) ThiefStadium.png|Thief Stadium TE Thief game.jpg|Thief Stadium during a game Thief Stadium - Forest Version.jpg|Thief Stadium (Forest version) Thief Stadium - Desert Version.jpg|Thief Stadium (Desert version) Thief Stadium - Field Version.jpg|Thief Stadium (Field version) HallwaywithDeadEnd.png|Hallway w/ Dead End TheRoost.png|The Roost Raveinthewoods.png|Rave in the Woods Raveinthewoodswithbubbles.png|Rave in the woods w/ Bubbles Raveinthewoodswithsunshine.jpg|Rave in the woods w/ Sunshine DeepDarkForest.png|Forest MirrorDimension.png|Mirror Dimension HallofMirrorsMoonMagick.png|Hall of Mirrors w/ Moon Magick spell PenderghastBridge.png|Bridge TEMeadow.jpg|Meadow KatrinaHarrington'sClassroom (outside view).png|Outside View of Katrina's Classroom FaeRoseGarden.png|Fae Rose Garden Thief Stadium - Blooming Fields Version.jpg|Thief Stadium (Blooming Fields version) Thief Stadium - Beach Version.png|Thief Stadium (Beach version) Penderghastatnight.png|Penderghast at night LakenearbyPenderghast.png|Lake at night HappyBirthdaytoMCandAtlas.png|Birthday Party for MC & Atlas on top of The Roost's roof HappyBirthdaytoMCandAtlaswithgoldenlight.jpg|Birthday Party for MC & Atlas w/ golden light TEStarryNightCh.14.jpg|Starry Night Sky TE MC & the Pend Pals see in Ch. 14 Thief Stadium - Lava Version.png|Thief Stadium (Lava version) Thief Stadium - Temple Version.jpg|Thief Stadium (Temple version) MainQuadeckedoutforThiefChampionshipcelebration.png|Main Quad w/ school colors PenderghastCelebratingThiefChampionshipwin.png|Celebrating Thief Championship Victory AmoreliaDayGala.png|Amorelia Day Gala StudyforhighachievingPenderghaststudents.png|Study for High Achieving Students Wood-Att Greenhouse.jpg|Wood-Att Greenhouse PenderghastWishingwell.jpg|Wishing well Raife'sLaboratory.png|Raife's Laboratory AnotherpartofRaife'slaboratory.png|Another side of Raife's Laboratory BloodmoonTECh.17.png|View of the Blood moon from laboratory TopofRaife'slabwithRefractionaryMagickMachine.png|Raife's Refractionary Magick Machine TE Raife's laboratory destroyed.png|Raife's Laboratory destroyed TE Part of Raife's Laboratory destroyed.png|Another part of Raife's Laboratory destroyed Penderghast with fog.png|Penderghast w/ fog CablashSingh'sSecretHideOutatPenderghast.png|Cablash Singh's Secret Hideout CafeSireneTEBk2Ch.1.png|Cafe Sirene in Penn Square ArcheryFieldatPenderghastTEBK2Ch.1.png|Archery Field ObservatoryDomeatPenderghast.png|Observatory Strange Temple TE BK2, Ch. 4.png|Strange Training Temple for MC & Atlas in BK. 2, Ch. 4 PenderghastLaboratoryTEBk2Ch.4.png|Penderghast Lab in BK. 2, Ch. 4 WoodNymphforestTEBk2Ch.4.png|Wood Nymph Forest in BK. 2, Ch. 4 WoodNymphGroveTEBk2Ch.4.png|Wood Nymph Grove in Bk. 2, Ch. 4 TE bk2 lake tempetua.jpg|Lake Tempetua Bed of Lake Weeds in TE BK 2, Ch. 7.png|Bed of Lake Weed under Lake Tempetua Guppie Garden TE BK 2 Ch. 7.png|Guppie Garden under Lake Tempetua Secret Merfolk Cove in TE BK 2, Ch. 7.png|Secret Merfolk Cove under Lake Tempetua Adaire Botanical Gardens in TE BK 2, Ch. 8.png|Adaire Botanical Gardens Eyrie Palace in TE BK. 2 Ch. 9.png|Eyrie Palace off of Bellington Road in Penn Square TE Underground tunnels.png|Underground tunnels Blood-Att Classroom.jpg|Blood-Att Classroom in Ch. 12 Aster Branching chapter 12 show.jpg|Wood Nymph Forest destroyed by Kane in BK 2, Ch. 12 MoreoftheWoodNymphForestinTEBK.2Ch.13.png|Part I of extended Wood Nymph Forest PartIIofExtendedWoodNymphWoodsArea.png|Part II of extended Wood Nymph Forest Penderghast Guest Wing BK 2 Ch.15.png|Guest Wing in BK 2, Ch. 15 TE Bk 2 Ch 15 Guest Wing Bathroom.jpg|Guest Wing Bathroom in BK. 2, Ch. 15 Daydream Potion MoonstoneTE.png|Moonstone as an ingredient TuskofmurphonTE.png| Tusk of Murphon as an ingredient DreamshadeTE.jpg|Dreamshade petals as an ingredient DayDreamPotionTE.png|Finished potion Unnamed Potion BasiliskScaleTE.jpg|Basilisk Scale as an ingredient MeteoriteFragmentTE.jpg|Meteorite Fragment as an ingredient BabysBreathTE.jpg|Baby's Breath as an ingredient FinishedpotionTE.jpg|Finished potion About the School TheElem InviLetter SneakPeek.jpg|Acceptance Letter TheElementalistsSneakPeekintoCourses.jpg|Some of the courses offered PenderghastFacultySneakPeek.png|Some of the Faculty at Penderghast College GriffinLangleySneakpeekfromTheElementalists.jpg|Griffin Langley Interview Shreya Mistry Sneak Peek from The Elementalists.jpg|Shreya Mistry Interview MCgoesthroughthemirror.gif|Your Character goes through mirror at Hartfeld Dorm EMCbreaksmirrorinhallofmirrors.png|MC breaks one of the mirrors in the Hall of Mirrors PenderghastStudentsflyinginthesky.gif|Students flying overhead to get to Penderghast PenderghastMascotChangeInfo.png|Mascot Change Confirmation Beckett,Shreya and MC live in the same building.png|MC, Beckett & Shreya live in same building confirmation InformationonPenderghast'sGuestWing.png|About the Guest Wing Information on the Sun-Att Practice room .png|Sun-Att Room Info DesmondPenderghastInformation.png|Info on Desmond Penderghast Miscellaneous TE Creepy Doll.jpg|Creepy Doll TE Dragon scales.jpg|Dragon scales TE Strange Pendant.jpg|Strange Pendant CoolitemsinLostandFoundroomatPenderghast.png|Lost or Confiscated Items at Penderghast TypesofFoodOfferredatPenderghast.png|Types of food offered in the Dining Hall MysteriousbookfoundthroughBeckett'sspellinCh.7.png|Mysterious book found at Library in Ch. 7 LibrarybookZephwasseeinginCh.7.png|Library book that Zeph was reading Strayblossom.png|Stray blossom found in forest MaceofBlasting.png|Mace of Blasting in Dean Goeffe's office Theia Solaris' journal.png|Theia's Journal PrettyOldBookinTEBK2Ch15.png|Desmond Penderghast's Qualities of Magick book Media Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 2|What to bring to Penderghast Choices Stories You Play - The Elementalists Teaser 3|Welcome to Penderghast Trivia * When Your Character first arrives at the college, s/he mentions how overhead, people are flying around on a variety of objects which include an ottoman, a broom, and an ornamental rug. ** The ornamental rug could be reference to the 1992 Disney film [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Aladdin_(1992_film) Aladdin], especially when the pop up that is displayed afterwards says [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Whole_New_World A Whole New World], which in it of itself was a song featured in the movie. * In addition, there is what appears to be a red rose in glass case in Professor Kontos' desk. ** This could be a reference to [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enchanted_Rose the enchanted rose] from the 1991 Disney film, [https://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast_(1991_film) Beauty & The Beast]. *Penderghast seems to pay homage to Harry Potter's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like Hogwarts, Penderghast has secret passageways, a restricted section within its library and a hidden room for lost items, which is likely inspired by the Room of Requirement. **In addition, the subjects taught at Penderghast are similar to those taught at Hogwarts. **Similarly, Penn Square seems to be inspired by either Diagon Alley or Hogsmede, and Lake Tempetua likely pays homage to the Black Lake. * Griffin tells Your Character on the tour he gives you of the College that the School's Main Building is comprised of the Dining Hall, which is at the end of the hall and to the left. ** It also has the Reception, the Dean's Office, various classrooms and some areas for Attunement Placement Exams. * In Book 1, Chapter 4, it is confirmed by Beckett that he, along with Your Character and by proxy Shreya all live in the same building. ** In this same chapter, Beckett also tells Your Character that familiars aren't allowed in the library, and that there's a sign that explains this. * In Book 1, Chapter 5, Professer Kontos reveals that recreational potion taking is against school policy. * In Book 1, Chapter 6, Aster reveals to Your Character that she hopes to be accepted into Penderghast's cultural exchange program next year. * In Book 1, Chapter 13, Beckett tells Your Character that Professor Tianbao Yin was a previous Metal att. Instructor who pioneered the practice of alloy magick and became a werewolf later in life. * In Book 1, Chapter 19, Professer Kontos comes up to the group while Aster is with you and grants her access to join the school via the exchange program. * On March 14, 2019, Emi, one of the writers at PB, confirmed that she's really looking forward to bringing Aster and Atlas to Penderghast as students, since it's something they had planned from the very beginning, back when they were planning Book 1. ** As a result, Atlas and Aster will certainly have different reactions to experiencing school for the first time.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/3/14/the-elementalists-book-2. * In Book 2, Chapter 1, Griffin reveals that he will be applying for the Fortuna Revelry Scholarship for Disaster Prevention and Relief. Beckett replies that this is the most prestigious scholarship in the Natural Sciences department! So only one upperclassmen gets it each year. * In Book 2, Chapter 12, it is revealed that Blood Magick was banned in 1999. * In Chapter 3 of Bachelorette Party Mario Bautista tells Main Character (Bachelorette Party) that Hogwarts isn't real but that he is a former student at Penderghast. ** He confirms that he was top of his class and is a metal att. Reference Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Locations in 'The Elementalists'